


Glitter

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Three times Magnus wore Alec's clothes that Alec won't ever forget and one time Alec wore something of Magnus' that his siblings won't let him forget





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had bits of this fic written in my drafts for the longest time but I couldn't find a way to make them work. I saw this prompt and I was like,,, this fic fits perfectly I have to make it work somehow.

Contrary to what one would think, it wasn't too unusual for Magnus to wear something of Alec’s. There were a few instances Alec remembered well.

One of his fondest memories was when he came back from a trip to Idris. He’d been annoyed, because there weren’t many things in the world that annoyed Alec more than people wasting his time. 

That’s what the trip had been, total waste of his and everyone else’s time. The things they went through at the meetings were the same old things they always talked about, same old problems with no one offering solutions. It must have been clear to everyone how unuseful the meeting was, since their three day meeting had been cut short after two long days.

And too longs nights Alec had spent away from Magnus. 

Before his trip they had been spending most of their time together, either by working together or spending time at Magnus’ loft. Alec was sure that some time apart wouldn’t affect him that much, that would be silly, but as soon as he portalled back to the institute he found himself hailing a cab to Magnus’ place, hoping that his boyfriend was home.

His wish was granted when he knocked on the door and a few moments later it opened to reveal a surprised Magnus. The surprise quickly turned into an honest smile though, as Magnus took in the sight of his smiling boyfriend.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to come back until sometime tomorrow?” Magnus asked, stepping aside to let Alec inside.

“I wasn’t, but the meeting was cut short,” Alec replied as he stepped inside, watching as Magnus closed the door after him. He let his eyes take in his boyfriend’s appearance properly this time, the subdued look hinting of a quiet day spent at home.  

Alec almost missed it. The many necklaces hanging from Magnus’ neck hiding pretty well the plainness that was his sweater. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Alec asked dumbly, pointing at the mentioned garment with utmost confusion.

Magnus seemed surprised for a moment before he quickly masked it with the look of innocence, “Maybe I am.”

“But why?” Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowing. He didn’t understand why Magnus would want to wear something of his. Something so un-Magnus-like.

“I was keeping it warm for you,” Magnus replied, his expression turning into a teasing smile. “Or maybe it was keeping me warm when I didn’t have my own Shadowhunter here to do it.”

Alec could feel the blush rising to his cheeks and burning at the tips of his ears. Even though they were together, Alec still found it difficult to reply to Magnus’ sweet words sometimes.

“I missed you too,” he said, watching as Magnus’ smile morphed into a softer one, a more adoring kind of smile.

“Now come over here and keep me warm,” Magnus said. 

And who was Alec to argue, stepping closer and hugging Magnus tight. 

-

The second time is and will most likely always be one of Alec’s most cherished morning memories.

That morning, the knocking just wouldn’t stop. It was way too early for it and Alec was tempted to just ignore it and drift back to sleep when he felt the bed behind him shift, indicating that Magnus was getting up.

Giving up with sleeping as well, Alec sleepily turned to his back and opened his eyes to see a half-asleep Magnus getting out of bed. He didn’t look any more awake than Alec felt. On his way to the door Alec saw Magnus picking up a shirt from the floor to cover his upper body with - what a shame, Alec thought - his bottom half already covered by the thin pants he wore to bed.

Alec didn’t know if it was deliberate, or if it was the abrupt waking up that caused it, but he couldn’t fight the sleepy smile that rose to his lips when he noticed that the shirt belonged to him. To see Magnus like that, all sleepy with his tousled hair and a makeup free face that he was surely going to fix with magic before opening the door, it made Alec feel privileged. Adding to that the fact that he was wearing Alec’s shirt, well, maybe this morning wasn’t totally doomed after all. 

Alec heard the knocking cease when Magnus opened the door, and was slightly  surprised not to hear any bodies hitting the floor by a knockout spell. His boyfriend was not a morning person and the person knocking at the door at 6 AM was gambling with their life.

“Where’s Alec,” Alec heard Jace frantically ask. “I need to see him.”

With a sigh Alec got out of bed, leaving the peacefulness that was Magnus’ bedroom to face what was undoubtedly going to be a busy day.  

-

The third time happened when Magnus stayed the night at the Institute. It had been a long day for them both, and unusual in a way that they had both been working at the Institute. And since they had to continue on the case the next morning, they had agreed to stay in Alec’s room at the institute instead of portaling to Magnus’ loft. 

It was odd to have Magnus there, Alec thought. It was the first time Magnus was spending the night in Alec’s room. And it was odd in another sense too, since lately Alec had been spending most of his nights at Magnus’, and it had started to feel more familiar to him than the room they had just arrived to. 

“I’m going to take a shower, if that’s okay?” Magnus said, opening a door to find a small bathroom.

“Yeah, go for it,” Alec said. “There should be a clean towel in the cabinet next to the door.”

Magnus nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, the lack of half serious suggestions about Alec joining him proving just how tired they both were.

While Magnus was showering, Alec busied himself by searching fresh clothes to sleep in for himself and for Magnus. He set the clothes on the bed and started to undress, leaving his boots by the door. He left his shirt and underwear on while he waited for Magnus to finish in the shower.

It didn’t take long before Magnus came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Alec couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering and the look on Magnus’s face let him know that he knew exactly what he was doing to Alec.

“I, um-. I left you clothes on the bed,” he stammered. “I hope they’re okay.”

“I’m sure they're great,” Magnus said, intentionally stepping closer and resting one of his hands on Alec’s chest. 

Alec blinked, unable to think in the proximity of his incredibly good looking half naked boyfriend. He gulped before regaining some of his composure, stepping past Magnus towards the bathroom door. 

“I-I’m going to shower now,” he said, taking his pile of clothes from the bed.

“You go do that, Alexander.” Magnus said, his voice clearly amused.

The exhaustion was starting to really weigh Alec’s movements and so he showered as quickly as he could, eager to just go to bed. At this point he couldn’t tell which thought tempted him more, the idea of laying in bed with Magnus, or the idea of letting his head hit the pillow and passing out. Not that he’d ever tell that to Magnus.

Alec dried himself off and got dressed in the bathroom, wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. When he opened the door he couldn’t fight the smile that found its way to his face at the sight he was faced with. 

Magnus was in bed, in Alec’s bed, laying on his back on top of the covers. He was wearing the clothes Alec had left for him, a very similar attire to the one Alec was wearing. 

“Are you going to come over here or just stare at me?” Magnus asked, breaking Alec from the daze he had seemed to fall into. “I know I’m good looking but I can assure you I look even better up close.”

“Shut up,” Alec said, the fond tone taking away some of the credibility of his statement. He took the few steps needed and got in the bed, slipping underneath the covers and watching as Magnus did the same next to him.

“Shit, the lights,” Alec muttered and started to get up to walk to the lightswitch by the door.

“Did you just forget that your boyfriend is a warlock?” Magnus asked, setting his hand on Alec’s arm to prevent him from leaving the bed. He snapped his fingers and just like that they were plunged into darkness.  

“Ah, yes, this is why I love you,” Alec joked, settling back on the bed, content that he didn’t have to move.

He couldn’t see Magnus’ amused expression but he could hear the chuckle, and the sound warmed him almost as much as the blanket they were lying underneath.

It was quiet for a moment and Alec almost thought that Magnus had fallen asleep, before his voice broke the quietness in the room. 

“You know I could have just used magic to get some of my own clothes in here?”

“You didn’t seem too eager to decline my offer. You could have mentioned it when I offered you my clothes,” Alec replied. Honestly he hadn’t even thought about it.

“I know. I didn’t want to.” Magnus replied with a smug tone.

Alec still had that smile on his face when he fell asleep.

-

Alec had never worn Magnus’ clothes, feeling like the clothes were too extravagant for him and not nearly as comfortable as his own clothes were. But there was one time he got caught wearing something of Magnus’, much to Jace and Izzy’s amusement. 

It happened the day after they had defeated Valentine. 

Most of the Shadowhunters had had a night off the previous night to celebrate their victory, save for the few that had volunteered to keep the institute running. As Alec walked into the institute he could see that some of his fellow Shadowhunters were still suffering the effects of last night’s partying. 

Although he couldn’t judge, he was running late since he had overslept, leaving no time for showering. At least he’d had a change of clothes at Magnus’, and didn’t have to do the cliche walk of shame wearing yesterday's clothes.

On his way to the office Alec ran to Izzy, bright and positive even though it was still considered morning, making Alec question how many cups of coffee his sister had downed, or if she’d started her day by activating a stamina rune.

“Good morning!” Izzy said, stopping in front of Alec and causing Alec to halt as well.

“Morning,” Alec grunted. He’d had way too little sleep last night and would rather be somewhere else at the moment, or rather with someone else. 

“How did it go last night?” Izzy asked, a knowing glint to her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, trying to walk past Izzy but his sister had other plans, stepping in front of him again to block his way. 

“Several sources confirm that you left the party with Magnus,” Izzy said, lifting her eyebrows.

“So?” Alec asked, mildly concerned that he was apparently a topic of rumors in the Institute.

“So,” Izzy repeated. “How did it go?”

“We talked it through,” Alec said, his voice low so his words wouldn’t carry to curious ears around them. “We’re back together.”

“I knew it,” Izzy said, hitting Alec’s arm in excitement. “I’m so happy for you.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile at the way his sister was so happy for him, while he rubbed his arm where Izzy had hit him. 

After his short talk with Izzy, Alec continued his way to his office. Rest of his day seemed to go smoothly, but he couldn’t ignore the way some of the Shadowhunters looked at him a bit oddly when he talked with them. Not to mention that Jace seemed to be even more annoying that he usually were.

When the day was turning to evening, Alec had had enough. He was sitting in his office going through emails when Izzy walked in, an he couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Okay I give up,” Alec said as soon as Izzy was in the room. “What is it that makes it so obvious that me and Magnus are back together? I’ve gotten strange looks all day not to mention the teasing remarks from Jace.”

Izzy just smiled as a reply. That knowing little sister smile that annoyed Alec on the best days, not to mention now when he was already annoyed.

“Tell me Izzy,” Alec said, and if someone asked him later he would deny that his voice had a hint of pleading in it.

“It looks like some of Magnus’ style has  _ rubbed  _ into you as well,” Izzy replied cryptically.

Alec gave Izzy a confused and mildly aggravated look. “And what is that supposed to mean?” 

“Brother, you have glitter in your hair,” Izzy explained, laughing at the end. “It’s practically sparkling like a night sky.”

Alec reached his hands to his hair, running his fingers through it and messing it up in an attempt to get the glitter out.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Alec muttered.

“I think it’s a good look on you,” he heard a voice say behind his sister. Alec looked up to see Magnus at the door frame, leaning against it with his eyes sparkling with amusement. “I like the way your sister put it, it does compare to the night sky.”

“This is humiliating,” Alec said, ignoring his sister and boyfriend smiling in clear amusement.  “What are people going to think.”

“They’re going to see that you’re mine,” Magnus said as he walked forward, reaching his hand up and combing some of Alec’s unruly hair out of his face. “And I very much like that thought.”

“Shut up,” Alec said, but his words held very little heat. After all Magnus was right, he was his, just like Magnus was Alec’s again. And he didn’t care if the whole world knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr? Tumblr!!](http://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
